1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a dry shaver, and more particularly to a dry shaver with one or more floating shaving heads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dry shavers having a floating shaving head are known in the art, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,792. In the prior art shaver, a head frame is provided on a shaver housing to mount two shaving heads of elongated configuration. The shaving head is floatingly supported at opposed longitudinal ends thereof to associated end walls of the head frame by means of spring members so that the shaving head can be depressed evenly at the longitudinal ends or differently at either of the longitudinal ends nearly independently from one another. However, the shaving head is only permitted to be depressed to such a limited extent that the longitudinal ends are kept above the upper end of the head frame when the shaving head is depressed to a maximum extent. For this reason, when the shaving head is strongly against the user's skin, only the shaving head is responsible for bearing the pressing force. As the shaving head is mainly composed of an outer shearing foil which is made as thin as possible to assure close shaving, the outer shearing foil may be permanently deformed or even damaged when excessive pressing force is applied substantially solely to the outer shearing force.